Arranged Marriage
by jaeyongs
Summary: 'Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupnya menderita' itu adalah ucapan Yixing ketika dirinya menabrak seseorang yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Sebenarnya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh, karena ia tidak yakin akan bertemu dengan pria itu lagi. Tapi apa yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu lagi dengan pria itu dalam kejadian tak terduga? / SuLay. EXO fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, etc.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, sedangkan ide untuk Fanfic ini adalah milik otak saya:)

Summary : 'Kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan membuat hidupnya menderita!' itu adalah ucapan Yixing ketika dirinya menabrak seseorang yang tidak tahu sopan santun. Ia tahu kesempatannya untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi adalah 1 dibanding 1000, tapi pokoknya ia sudah bersumpah. Dan apa yang terjadi kalau tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan si orang tidak tahu sopan santun itu dengan cara yang tidak terduga? / SuLay. EXO fic.

* * *

"_Muqin,_ aku masih muda. Tidak perlu ada acara jodoh-jodohan begini, aku pasti akan menemukan jodohku sendiri suatu saat nanti." ujar Yixing saat dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Ibunya, yang ia panggil _Muqin_, menuju salon langganan sang Ibu. Ya Tuhan, Yixing kan laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Ia tidak perlu ke salon. Bahkan seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di salon.

"Iya, _Muqin_ tahu kamu masih muda. Tapi, kamu seharusnya tidak memakai istilah itu untuk menjadi alasan sikapmu yang tidak terkontrol itu," Ibunya mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Yixing. Ia tidak mau anak semata wayangnya itu tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangannya, lalu kabur entah kemana, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sebelumnya. "_Muqin_ sudah tidak tahan melihat kelakuan kamu yang selalu pergi malam pulang pagi, Xing!"

"_Muqin _seperti tidak tahu anak muda saja," Yixing memutar bola matanya kesal. "Teman-temanku semuanya seperti itu, dan orangtuanya tidak ada yang keberatan!"

"Itu mereka, bukan kamu, Yixing!" Ibu Yixing menghela nafas. Ia kesal sekali dengan sifat anaknya yang keras kepala. Yixing memang bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia cenderung bertahan di sisi yang ia percayai benar baginya, dan tidak mau menuruti kata orang lain. Ketika ia tahu pilihannya salah, ia hanya bisa mendecakkan lidah dan berkata, 'Aku bukan lelaki sempurna. Tidak mungkin aku tidak melakukan kesalahan'. "Yixing, mau kamu protes sebagaimana pun, _Muqin_ tidak akan mengubah keputusan _Muqin_. Keputusannya sudah bulat, dan kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk merubahnya."

"Aku belum mau menikah, _Muqin_!"

"Sudah _Muqin _bilang, kamu boleh protes seperti apapun, tapi _Muqin_ tidak akan merubah keputusannya. Sebulan lagi kamu akan menikah, dan hari ini kamu akan menemui calon pendamping hidupmu. Dan tenang, _Muqin_ tahu kamu tidak suka wanita, jadi _Muqin_ sudah mempersiapkan pria tampan untukmu."

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menang kalau melawan Ibunya. Sudah berkali-kali Ibunya menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia tidak sukai, dan mau Yixing protes sebagaimanapun, ia tidak akan pernah menang. Pasti pada akhirnya ia akan melakukan hal yang disuruh oleh Ibunya. Jika Ibunya bilang Yixing itu keras kepala, Ibunya lebih keras kepala lagi.

"_Fuqin _setuju?" Yixing langsung menyuarakan hal yang tiba-tiba muncul di pikirannya. Ya, ia penasaran apakah Ayahnya—yang ia panggil _Fuqin_—setuju dengan keputusan Ibunya ini. Daridulu Yixing memang lebih akur dengan Ayahnya. Akur di sini adalah akur dalam artian lebih tenang dan jarang bertengkar. Sedangkan dengan Ibunya, mereka memang dekat, tapi kebanyakkan diisi dengan pertengkaran.

"Tentu saja dia setuju. Sejak kapan _Fuqin_ bisa menolak." Ibunya tersenyum bangga. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Harusnya ia tahu sifat Ayahnya yang memang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Ibunya.

Yixing dan Ibunya berjalan masuk ke salon yang sudah menjadi salon langganan sang Ibu sejak setengah tahun yang lalu. Pemiliknya sudah mengenal baik Ibunya, dan mereka tampak akrab sekali. Oh, pemiliknya wanita, tentu saja.

"Kau Yixing, ya?" Wanita pemilik salon itu tersenyum menatapnya. "Aku Kim Aerin. Aku tahu kau orang China, dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa berbahasa China. Jadi aku harap kita bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea."

"Tentu saja, _noona_," Yixing berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ya, Yixing memang orang China yang tinggal di Korea sejak umurnya 13 tahun karena Ayahnya yang dipindah tugaskan ke Korea Selatan, lebih tepatnya Seoul. "Aku bisa berbahasa Korea dengan fasih kok."

"Baguslah." Aerin tersenyum, lalu ia memegang bahu Yixing dan menggiringnya ke bagian belakang salon. _Tempat cuci rambut_, pikir Yixing ngeri. Ia tidak pernah membiarkan orang asing menyentuh rambutnya sebelum ini. Ia melirik sang Ibu, dan ia dapat melihat bahwa Ibunya kini tengah duduk di kursi salon, tampaknya ia juga akan menjalani perawatan tertentu. Yixing mendecakkan lidahnya. Bisa-bisanya Ibunya bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang tersedia. Selama duduk di kursi itu, Yixing harus menuruti semua perintah yang diberikan oleh salah satu karyawan salon tersebut. Harus tiduran, mendongak, dan hal-hal ribet lainnya. Yixing tidak suka. Sama sekali tidak suka. Apalagi karena rambutnya yang berharga itu dipegang-pegang oleh orang lain. Dan cara orang itu mencuci rambutnya tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Rambutnya serasa mau ditarik dari akarnya.

"Nah, Yixing, kau bisa ikut aku ke bagian utama salon," kata Aerin sambil tersenyum ramah kepadanya. Yixing hanya memaksakan seulas senyum sebelum memaksakan kakinya untuk mengikuti langkah Aerin. Ia benar-benar ingin kabur dari tempat terkutuk ini. "Kudengar hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon pendamping hidupmu, pasti kau sedang gugup sekarang."

_Gugup? Apanya yang gugup? _Yixing mendesah pelan. Dengan terpaksa, ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang terdapat di bagian utama salon. Kursi dengan kaca yang terpampang begitu besar di depannya. _Cermin besar. Yang benar saja. Masa aku dipaksa melihat ekspresi-ku sendiri saat disiksa di kursi ini?_

"Nyonya Zhang, apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk Yixing?" tanya Aerin pada sosok Ibu Yixing yang kini tengah duduk di sebelah Yixing. Seorang pegawai salon berdiri di belakangnya. Ternyata Ibu Yixing sedang _creambath_. "Rambutnya dipotong? Atau…?"

"Kalau kalian berani memotong rambutku, kalian akan menyesal," ucap Yixing ketus. Ia sangat suka dengan potongan rambutnya saat ini. Dan ia merasa panjang rambutnya sudah pas dengan keinginannya. "Lebih baik jauhkan tangan kalian dari gunting itu."

"Potong rambutnya," Ibu Yixing berkata dengan nada yakin. "Tidak usah takut. Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa selagi berada di bawah pengawasanku."

"_Muqin!_" Yixing menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia benar-benar tidak suka ini. Baiklah, Ibunya akan menjodohkannya, tapi masa ia harus menentukan _style_ Yixing juga?

"Potong rambutnya," ulang Ibu Yixing. "Tidak usah terlalu pendek. Tepat di bawah telinga saja. Dan jaga agar model rambutnya sama seperti sekarang." Ibu Yixing menatap Yixing sejenak, "Dan warnai rambutnya. Kupikir warna cokelat akan bagus untuknya."

* * *

Yixing berjalan keluar dari salon dengan langkah menghentak. Ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan perubahannya. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah mewarnai rambut dan, sekarang rambutnya tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi cokelat. Bukannya ia benci warna cokelat, tapi ia memang benci perubahan. Ia sudah cukup nyaman dengan warna rambut aslinya, dan kini hal itu berubah. Terutama, perubahan ini bukan kehendaknya.

"_Muqin_, aku mau pulang," ujar Yixing tanpa menatap wajah Ibunya. Ia sedang kesal sekali pada wanita itu sekarang. "Aku duluan."

"Tunggu!" Ibu Yixing langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan Yixing "Kau belum boleh pergi. Kita masih harus membeli _tuxedo _untuk nanti malam."

"_Muqin _bisa memilihnya sendiri. Aku tidak peduli," Yixing menghela nafasnya. Lalu berbalik untuk menatap wajah Ibunya. "Maaf _Muqin_, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Aku tidak mau marah-marah pada _Muqin_. _Muqin_ tidak usah khawatir, aku pasti datang nanti malam. Aku akan ke rumah kalian jam enam."

"Yixing," suara Ibunya tiba-tiba terdengar lelah. "Kau boleh membenciku karena keputusanku ini, tapi semua itu aku lakukan demi kamu. Aku tahu kamu benci diatur-atur, dan kamu benci ketika seseorang memaksakan kehendaknya padamu. Tapi tolonglah, untuk sekali ini saja, turuti Ibumu tanpa banyak protes, Xing."

"_Muqin_," Yixing melepaskan genggaman Ibunya pada pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak benci _Muqin_. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Aku kesal, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak benci _Muqin_."

Yixing tahu kalau Ibunya benar-benar sedih saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari kata-katanya. Ia biasanya mengganti kata 'Aku' dengan '_Muqin_' waktu berbicara dengan Yixing. Biasanya saat Ibunya menggunakan kata aku pada Yixing, itu tandanya ia sudah sangat sedih atau sedang sangat marah. Dan di situasi ini, ia sedang sangat sedih.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pulang ke apartemenmu, Xing," Ibunya menghela nafas, lalu menepuk pundak Yixing. "Ibu akan mencari _tuxedo_ untukmu. Jangan lupa nanti jam enam."

Ibunya tersenyum sedih sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Yixing. Yixing merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Ibunya sedih seperti itu. Tapi ia bisa apalagi? Ia sedang kesal. Ia tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya kembali, kan?

Yixing lalu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Ibunya. Arah itu tidak menuju ke apartemennya. Ia memang belum ingin pulang. Ia masih ingin jalan-jalan. Seharusnya ia menemani Ibunya mencari pakaian untuknya nanti, tapi ia tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan perjodohannya.

Perjodohan. Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Ia berpikir kalau suatu saat nanti, ia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya, lalu menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Konyol, memang. Yah, namanya juga anak muda. Tidak tahu bagaimana rumitnya suatu hubungan pernikahan.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, Yixing tanpa sengaja menabrak orang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Karena Yixing yang tidak siap dengan tabrakan itu dan juga kekuatan orang yang ditabraknya itu ternyata lebih besar dari kekuatannya, Yixing langsung jatuh ke trotoar. Oh, benar-benar memalukan.

"Aduh, pantatku," gumam Yixing lirih ketika merasakan sakit yang menimpa pantatnya. Wajahnya merah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Ia benar-benar malu karena telah jatuh di trotoar, dimana banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

"Maafkan aku," Yixing dapat melihat tangan terulur ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yixing langsung menerima uluran tangan itu dan berdiri dengan cepat. Ketika ia melihat siapa penolongnya, ia dapat melihat sosok pria yang tingginya hanya melebihi Yixing beberapa senti. Wajah pria itu terkesan tenang dan pendiam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja," gumam Yixing yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh dirinya sendiri. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membantuku bangun."

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan," Yixing tidak menyangka ucapan sepedas itu akan keluar dari mulut pria ini. "Punya mata, kan?"

Yixing baru saja akan mengeluaran bantahan ketika pria itu mendecakkan lidah lalu pergi melewatinya begitu saja. Sikap pria itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Harusnya ia meminta maaf atau apalah. Yixing tahu tabrakan tadi kesalahannya. Tapi tidak usah sampai begitu, kan? Yixing bersumpah kalau ia bertemu dengan pria itu lain waktu, ia akan membuat pria itu menderita. Yixing memang kejam.

Yixing kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya. Kali ini ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan baik. Ia tidak mau melamun dan menabrak orang lagi. Sudah cukup dengan pengalamannya tadi. Orang tadi adalah orang asing pertama yang ditabraknya. Dan pengalaman pertamanya itu tidak berlalu dengan cukup baik.

Ketika sudah sampai di dalam apartemennya, Yixing langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa kesayangannya. Sofa empuk yang ia dapat karena se-apartemen dengan sahabatnya, Jongdae. Ya, sofa ini milik Jongdae dan ya, Yixing tinggal dengan sahabatnya. Ia lebih memilih tinggal dengan sahabatnya dibandingkan dengan orangtuanya, padahal rumah mereka tidak jauh-jauh amat dari apartemennya. Alasan yang selalu ia katakan kepada orang-orang yang bertanya mengenai hal itu padanya adalah: '_Ah, aku kan sudah besar. Masa masih tinggal dengan orangtua? Malu, dong_.' Ia selalu mengatakan hal itu dengan cengiran besar di wajahnya.

"Yixing, sudah pu—Yixing?!"

Yixing dapat mendengar seruan kaget sahabatnya ketika melihat rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat. Warna rambutnya memang tidak mencolok-mencolok amat, tapi tetap saja orang akan menyadari kalau warna rambutnya berubah. Apalagi Jongdae yang bertemu dengannya hampir setiap hari.

"Hai, Jongdae," Yixing tersenyum dibuat-buat. "Kau harus menyambut rambut baruku. Kita harus adakan pesta syukuran."

"Dari semua warna kau pilih cokelat?" Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menyentuh rambut baru Yixing. Kini ia sudah duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu. "Siapa yang melakukan hal mengerikan ini padamu?"

"_Muqin_. Siapa lagi?" Jongdae menatap prihatin sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu Yixing tidak suka rambutnya diwarnai. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan perubahan besar di hidupnya, dan cenderung memilih untuk tetap tinggal di zona nyaman. Makanya ia tahu Yixing pasti kesal sekali saat ini. Yixing sangat sayang dengan rambut hitam legamnya. Ia selalu membanggakan hal itu di depan Jongdae sampai ia sendiri bosan mendengarnya. "Oh Jongdae, aku tidak siap untuk malam ini."

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tidak pernah suka dengan topik ini. _Perjodohan Yixing_. Ia selalu kabur ke dapur setiap kali Yixing mulai mengungkit hal itu. Kalaupun ia tidak kabur, ia hanya akan membalas dengan 'hm' atau 'oh ya?' atau 'aku mengerti' atau 'aku turut sedih'. Jongdae sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi yang jelas, ia sangat benci mendengar topik itu.

"Jongdae, mau kemana?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya tanpa bilang apa-apa. Dan seperti biasa, langkah Jongdae selalu menuju dapur. "Kau mau masak lagi? Yaampun, kau mau masak apalagi? Akhir-akhir ini kau masak terus, padahal bukan waktunya memasak untuk makan siang atau makan malam. Masa kau mau masak banyak untuk merayakan perjodohanku? Jongdae, kau harus turut sedih untukku!"

Jongdae menahan tawanya. Yixing memang orang yang sangat suka berbicara. Banyak orang yang bilang bahwa ia bawel, tapi bagi Jongdae, Yixing sangat lucu ketika sedang dalam mode bawelnya. Jongdae juga menjadi satu-satunya pendengar setia Yixing selain salah satu sahabat Yixing lainnya, Jongin, yang juga merupakan sahabat Jongdae. Hanya Jongdae dan Jongin yang tahan mendengar ocehan Yixing berjam-jam. Bahkan orangtua Yixing sendiri kadang harus menyerah dengan ocehan Yixing yang tidak pernah berhenti kalau ia belum lelah.

"Hei Jongdae, kalau kau mau masak, aku mau pasta," Yixing tiba-tiba sudah berada di sebelah Jongdae. "Aku kangen pasta. Kau tahu kan aku sudah tidak makan pasta selama beberapa minggu? Aku kangen. Masakkan untukku ya, Dae. _Please_!"

Jongdae tertawa pelan. Ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku akan memasakannya untukmu setelah kau pulang nanti. Aku yakin kau akan lapar ketika pulang."

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku, Dae!" Yixing refleks memeluk Jongdae erat. Jongdae memang selalu menuruti keinginan Yixing selama ia bisa mengabulkannya. Dan karena itulah Yixing jadi manja sekali pada Jongdae. Ia melepaskan pelukanya sebelum menambahkan, "Oh ya, boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengantarkan aku ke rumah orangtuaku? Aku sedang tidak _mood _naik taksi atau bus. Kau mau kan?"

"Tentu, tentu," Jongdae lagi-lagi menganggukan kepalanya. Ia ikut tersenyum menatap Yixing yang tersenyum girang karena dituruti keinginannya. Jongdae memang tidak pernah bisa menolak. Entah kenapa. Ia selalu ikut bahagia ketika Yixing bahagia, dan sedih ketika Yixing sedih. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa yang dirasakanny terhadap Yixing, dan itu membuat Jongdae bingung.

* * *

"Iya, Kkamjong. Aku akan melaporkan padamu setiap detail acara," Yixing saat ini sedang berada di mobil Jongdae sementara Jongdae mengemudikan mobilnya menuju kediaman orangtua Yixing. Yixing juga sedang menelepon Jongin, sahabatnya yang lain. Sahabatnya yang satu itu benar-benar penasaran dengan detail acara perjodohannya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik kau khawatirkan Sehun. Aku tahu ia pasti belum pulang, kan? Makanya kau bisa meneleponku lama-lama seperti ini."

Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin sejak kecil, yang tinggal satu apartemen dengan Jongin. Jongin selalu bilang bahwa hubungan mereka tidak lebih dari sahabat, tapi cara Jongin memperlakukan dan menatap Sehun menunjukkan bahwa mereka lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Setidaknya untuk Jongin. Dan Yixing yakin Sehun juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Jongin. Mereka hanya terlalu malu dengan satu sama lain.

"Iya, Jong. Tenang saja. Sudah ya, aku sudah mau sampai. Bye."

Setelah memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin, Yixing langsung menaruh ponselnya di kotak kecil yang terdapat di mobil Jongdae. Kotak itu sebenarnya Jongdae beli bukan untuk menaruh ponsel, tapi di hari pertama Yixing melihat kotak itu, ia langsung mengklaimnya sebagai tempat penyimpanan ponselnya ketika berada di mobil Jongdae. Dan Jongdae yang tidak bisa menolak keinginan Yixing, hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak mau membawa ponselmu?" Jongdae bertanya ketika Yixing melempar kotak berisi ponselnya itu sembarangan ke kursi belakang mobil Jongdae. Yixing memang sudah terbiasa bersikap semena-mena terhadap barangnya, dan anehnya, barangnya tidak pernah rusak.

"Untuk apa?" Yixing menaikkan alisnya heran. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya malam ini. Aku akan menelepon Jongin besok."

"Siapa tahu kau ingin aku jemput."

"Ah, tidak perlu," Yixing menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongdae. "Aku yakin _Fuqin_ akan mengantarkan aku pulang nanti. Kau juga tidak usah menungguku pulang, Dae."

Jongdae hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa janji ia tidak akan menunggu Yixing pulang. Ia tahu dirinya pasti akan menunggu Yixing pulang. Karena hatinya belum tenang kalau Yixing belum pulang saat malam sudah larut. Apalagi kalau tidak memberi kabar padanya. Lagipula, ia berjanji pada Yixing untuk memasakkannya pasta ketika ia pulang nanti.

"Ah Jongdae, kita sudah sampai," Yixing berkata ketika mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan rumah orangtua Yixing. Ia langsung membuka pintu mobil Jongdae. Sebelum pergi, ia berkata, "Terimakasih sudah mengantarku. Kau memang baik sekali."

"Tidak usah berterimakasih. Itu memang sudah tugasku sebagai sahabat yang baik," Jongdae tersenyum. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Yixing. "Semoga sukses."

"Oh, aku meragukannya," Yixing tertawa sebelum menutup pintu mobil Jongdae. Ketika mobil Jongdae akhirnya hilang dari pandangan, Yixing berbalik, lalu membuka pintu pagar rumah orangtuanya. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu, berharap Ibu atau Ayahnya segera membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu akhirnya terbuka, ia dapat melihat Ayahnya berdiri tegak di hadapannya. Ia dapat melihat bahwa Ayahnya sudah siap untuk pergi. "Yixing," Ayahnya membuka pintu lebar-lebar, mempersilakan Yixing masuk. Ketika ia sudah masuk, ia dapat melihat Ibunya yang sudah berdandan rapi, dan ia juga dapat melihat ada _tuxedo_ yang tergantung rapi.

"Yixing, kau sebaiknya cepat-cepat berganti baju. Kita tidak boleh telat," kata sang Ibu ketika ia melihat Yixing memasuki rumah. Tampaknya Ibunya sudah lupa dengan kesedihannya beberapa jam yang lalu. "Xing, aku tidak mau memberi kesan buruk pada calon mertua-mu, oke?"

Yixing menghela nafas. Ia segera mengambil _tuxedo_ yang tergantung itu, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dulu, saat ia masih tinggal di rumah kedua orangtuanya. Ia dengan cepat mengganti bajunya yang terlihat santai itu dengan _tuxedo _hitam yang terlihat mahal. Ia yakin Ibunya tidak ragu-ragu mengeluarkan uang untuk membeli kebutuhannya untuk perjodohan ini. Padahal dulu, Ibunya selalu perhitungan setiap Yixing memintanya untuk membeli sesuatu untuknya.

"_Muqin_, aku sudah siap," Yixing berkata ketika ia keluar dari kamarnya. "Kita pergi sekarang?"

"Ya, tentu," ujar Ibunya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyuruh Ayahnya untuk menyalakan mobil. "Kau sangat tampan, Xing."

"Oh, terimakasih." Yixing tidak pernah terbiasa dengan pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Ibunya. Ibunya sangat jarang memuji penampilannya. Tapi itu bukan karena Ibunya membenci Yixing, Ibunya hanya membenci gaya berpakaian Yixing yang terkesan santai dan tidak rapi. Tapi Yixing tidak pernah mau merubahnya karena ia sudah sangat nyaman dengan gaya berpakaiannya.

Setelah menerima pujian dari Ibunya, Yixing langsung digiring masuk ke dalam mobil sang Ayah. Karena letak restoran tempat perjodohan Yixing cukup dekat dengan rumah orangtuanya, perjalanan tidak memakan waktu lama. Dalam 15 menit, Yixing sudah tiba di restoran tempat acara perjodohannya akan dilangsungkan.

"Pesanan meja atas nama Kim Hyunjae?" Ayahnya langsung mengatakan hal itu ketika seorang pelayan menyapanya. Pelayan itu mengangguk, lalu membawa keluarga Yixing menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di ruang VIP restoran tersebut. Tampaknya calon pendamping hidup Yixing berasal dari keluarga yang kaya.

Yixing dapat melihat bahwa keluarga calon pendampingnya belum datang. Terlihat dari kosongnya kursi yang mengelilingi meja yang telah disiapkan untuk mereka. "Tuan Kim belum datang, dan ia menyampaikan bahwa kalian bisa memesan lebih dulu jika mau."

"Ah, tidak, kami bisa menunggu." sang Ayah berkata. Padahal Yixing sudah sangat kelaparan. Ia belum makan apa-apa sejak pulang dari salon. Jongdae sudah memaksanya makan, tapi ia tidak mau. Waktu itu ia belum lapar.

Beberapa saat menunggu dalam keheningan, Yixing dapat melihat pelayan yang tadi mengantarkannya ke meja ini membawa beberapa orang di belakangnya. Yixing dapat melihat ada tiga orang. Satu pria yang terlihat berwibawa meskipun usianya terlihat sudah lanjut, satu wanita yang terlihat masih cantik meskipun sudah ada tanda-tanda keriput di wajahya, dan…

Tunggu dulu. Kenapa orang yang ditabraknya tadi bisa ada di sini?

\- To Be Continued -

Okay, saya kembali dengan Fanfic baru. Maafkan saya kalau di chapter ini banyak sekali moment ChenLay, saya lagi suka sama crack pair itu entah kenapa hu hu/? Tapi tenang aja, cerita ini akan berfokus di hubungan SuLay, kok. Chen cuma jadi bumbu penyedap aja/g.

Oh ya, _Muqin_ itu artinya Ibu kalau di bahasa Indonesia. _Fuqin_ juga artinya Ayah. Semoga mengerti, ya:)

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cast : Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, etc.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, sedangkan ide untuk fanfic ini berasal dari otak saya.

* * *

_Kuharap ini hanyalah __mimpi buruk,_ Yixing berkata dalam hati. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau kejadian ini hanyalah salah satu mimpi buruknya. Mungkin _dream catcher_nya tidak bekerja malam ini—ya, Yixing memang percaya pada konsep _dream catcher_. Ia bahkan percaya pada _unicorn_—yang pasti, Yixing benar-benar ingin segera terbangun dari mimpi yang sangat-sangat buruk ini.

Mungkin kalian berpikir Yixing hanya melebih-lebihkan, tapi bagi Yixing, dijodohkan dengan seorang pria tidak tahu sopan santun adalah mimpi buruk. Ia selalu mengidam-idamkan pria penuh kasih yang selalu menuruti permintaannya—contohnya Jongdae—bukan orang tidak tahu sopan santun seperti Kim Joonmyeon.

Ya, nama orang yang ditabraknya tadi siang dan juga orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya adalah Kim Joonmyeon, cucu dari pendiri Kim Corp. dan juga pemegang posisi direktur pada usianya yang masih belia, 25 tahun. Yixing tahu, jika ia menikah dengan Joonmyeon, maka kehidupan finansialnya akan terjamin. Tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaannya? Ia tidak yakin ia akan bahagia bila menikah dengan makhluk tidak tahu sopan santun seperti Joonmyeon.

"Yixing, kok diam saja?" Lamunan Yixing terpaksa buyar karena perkataan Ibunya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini perhatian semua orang di meja tersebut terarah padanya. Duh, ia jadi malu sendiri. "Biasanya kamu jadi yang paling bawel. Malu, ya?"

_Apanya yang malu. Aku kan tidak punya urat malu_, Yixing diam-diam mengakui keburukannya itu dalam hati. Tapi memang benar kok, Yixing tidak biasanya malu. Apalagi di depan orang baru. Ia tipe orang yang mudah mendapatkan teman baru.

Alasannya diam adalah, apalagi kalau bukan tatapan Kim Joonmyeon yang dingin itu, yang diarahkan tepat ke wajahnya.

Jangan salah sangka, Yixing bukannya salah tingkah. Meskipun ia akui Joonmyeon memang tampan, tapi gara-gara insiden tabrak-menabrak tadi siang, Joonmyeon langsung mendapat nilai minus di mata Yixing. Joonmyeon jadi jelek di matanya.

"Mungkin Yixing malu karena bertemu orang baru," Kim Hyunjae, Ayah Joonmyeon, tersenyum menatap calon menantunya itu. "Benar kan, Yixing?"

"Eh, em, iya Paman," jawab Yixing dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Iya tidak ingin menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia malu, jadi sebaiknya ia iyakan saja alasan yang dikemukakan oleh Ayah Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon, lebih baik kau ajak Yixing jalan-jalan. Kau bawa mobil, kan?"

Rupanya keluarga Kim itu datang secara terpisah. Ayah dan Ibu Joonmyeon datang lebih dulu dengan mobil milik Ayah Joonmyeon, dan Joonmyeon datang beberapa menit setelahnya, tentunya dengan mobilnya sendiri.

"Iya, lebih baik kau ajak Yixing jalan-jalan, sekaligus pendekatan," Ayah Joonmyeon menganggukan kepala setuju terhadap usul istrinya. "Kau juga bisa antar Yixing pulang setelahnya."

"Eh, tidak usah Paman. Aku bisa pulang sendiri atau diantar _Fuqin_," Yixing cengengesan. "Aku juga tidak benar-benar butuh jalan-jalan kok."

"Yixing?" Ibu Yixing langsung menyenggol anaknya dengan tatapan 'kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu, bodoh!'

"Eh, anu, eh, terserah Paman saja," Yixing kembali cengengesan, namun kali ini ia menatap Ibunya kesal setelah puas cengengesan. "Aku ikut-ikut saja."

"Baguslah. Nah, Joonmyeon?"

Pria yang sedaritadi hanya diam sambil mengawasi keadaan kini menghela nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu menatap kedua orangtuanya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajaknya pergi. Aku permisi dulu, _appa, umma_ dan juga Zhang _ahjussi _dan _ahjumma_." pamitnya sambil memasang senyum tipis.

Yixing ikut-ikutan menghela nafasnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, pamit kepada kedua orangtuanya dan juga orangtua Joonmyeon, lalu berjalan mengikuti Joonmyeon yang sudah berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat, agar langkahnya sejajar dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau ingat padaku, kan?" ujar Yixing ketika dirinya dan Joonmyeon sudah berada di luar restoran, dan kini mereka tengah berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

"Mungkin."

"Kalau kau ingat, kau belum minta maaf, loh."

"Aku tidak ingat."

_Hah_? Yixing langung dibuat heran bercampur kesal karena pernyataan Joonmyeon. Yang benar saja. Pasti laki-laki di depannya ini hanya tidak mau minta maaf. Dasar orang kaya, mentang-mentang hartanya banyak, gengsinya juga tinggi. (Sesungguhnya Yixing tidak tahu apa hubungan kekayaan dengan gengsi tinggi, tapi mari kita iyakan saja agar Yixing bahagia).

"Kau harusnya ingat karena kau sudah menabrakku sampai jatuh," Yixing berkata dengan nada yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang kesal. "Atau aku yang menabrakmu lalu aku jatuh. Tapi yang penting kau sudah membuatku jatuh, jadi kau seharusnya minta maaf."

"Tuan Zhang," Joonmyeon yang awalnya memunggungi Yixing kini memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yixing. Yixing dapat melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang tanpa ekspresi itu. "Seingatku kau-lah yang tidak hati-hati karena melamun di tengah jalan. Jadi aku tidak punya kewajiban apapun untuk minta maaf padamu. Semua kesalahan terletak pada dirimu, bukan padaku."

"Jadi seharusnya kau yang minta maaf."

Yixing langsung memelototkan matanya pada Joonmyeon. Dia tidak pernah suka minta maaf, terutama kalau dia tidak bisa melihat letak kesalahannya ada di mana. "Memangnya aku salah di mana? Jelas-jelas kau baik-baik saja! Jadi aku tidak perlu meminta maaf karena sudah menabrakmu, kan?"

"Nah, sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa kau harus meminta maaf?" Joonmyeon berkata dengan nada tenangnya yang membuat Yixing kesal setengah mati. "Kau baru saja mengatakannya, Tuan Zhang. Kau baru saja berkata bahwa _kau sudah menabrakku_. Bukankah itu suatu hal yang pantas untuk mendapatkan permintaan maaf?"

_Shoot_. Yixing kalah kali ini. Ia benar-benar kalah. Setelah Joonmyeon mengatakannya seperti itu, ia jadi tahu bahwa ia _sedikit_ salah juga. Memang benar bahwa ia yang sudah menabrak Joonmyeon karena ia melamun. Tapi tetap saja. Yixing terlalu gengsi untuk minta maaf. (Jadi sekarang siapa yang gengsinya terlalu tinggi, eh?).

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah besar," Joonmyeon berkata sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempat mobilnya diparkir. "Aku bukan orang yang tergila-gila dengan kata maaf. Kau tidak meminta maafpun tak apa. Tapi karena kau tidak minta maaf, aku juga tidak akan minta maaf. Adil, kan?"

Yixing menghela nafasnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti langkah Joonmyeon. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan pria di depannya ini, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak seharusnya kesal pada Joonmyeon. Tapi tetap saja, semua ketenangan yang terkesan meremehkan itu benar-benar membuat Yixing naik darah.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ujar Joonmyeon ketika ia dan Yixing sudah duduk dengan nyaman di dalam mobil Joonmyeon. "Aku tahu kau tidak _mood _berlama-lama denganku."

"Tentu saja." balas Yixing dengan ketus. Ia tidak berniat untuk beramah-tamah dengan Joonmyeon sama sekali.

"Baik. Tunjukkan jalan menuju rumahmu."

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi cukup hening di dalam mobil Joonmyeon. Suara yang sesekali terdengar hanyalah suara Yixing yang menunjukkan jalan menuju rumahnya dengan nada ketus. Sedangkan Joonmyeon, ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan bersikap tenang. Sepertinya hal favoritnya adalah bersikap tenang, karena ia selalu terlihat melakukan hal itu. Joonmyeon memang tidak pernah terlihat marah-marah seperti Yixing, ia lebih ke tipe orang yang marah dengan tenang, dengan senyum meremehkan dan juga kata-kata dingin nan tajam menusuk hati yang meskipun tidak diucapkan dengan bentakkan, tetap menyakiti hati sang pendengar.

Mengenai perjodohannya dengan Yixing, sesungguhnya ia sangat tidak setuju, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk memendamnya dalam hati karena ia tidak ingin melawan kedua orangtuanya. Orangtuanya sudah berkorban cukup banyak untuknya, membesarkannya sampai ia sukses seperti sekarang, dan ia jadi tak enak hati kalau menolak keinginan orangtuanya hanya karena perasaannya. Lebih baik ia menurut, selama orangtuanya bahagia.

Tapi, Joonmyeon tidak sepenuhnya menurut. Diam-diam ia masih menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya, meskipun orangtuanya sudah menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Ia terlalu menyayangi kekasihnya. Lagipula, kekasihnya sudah maklum pada keadaannya yang dijodohkan, dan sudah berjanji akan selalu ada untuk Joonmyeon meskipun ia sudah menikah. Dan Joonmyeon sangat bahagia ketika mendengarnya.

"Ini rumahku," ujar Yixing ketika mereka berhenti di depan gedung apartemen tempat tinggal Yixing. "Sebenarnya, apartemenku."

Joonmyeon hanya menganggukan kepala. Yixing menghela nafas kasar, lalu segera melepas sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan dan segera keluar dari mobil Joonmyeon tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Semua orang yang diperlakukan seperti itu pasti akan mengecap Yixing sebagai orang tidak tahu sopan santun, tapi untuk Joonmyeon, ia tidak berpikir seperti itu. Sebenarnya, ia bahkan tidak memikirkannya sama sekali. Ketika Yixing keluar dari mobilnya, ia dengan cepat mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang selalu ia tuju ketika ia punya masalah. Sebenarnya, bukan tempatnya yang ia tuju, tapi orang yang menetap di tempat tersebut.

Ya, Kim Joonmyeon mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumah kekasihnya, Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

Ketika Yixing sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya, ia dapat mendengar suara televisi dan juga suara orang-orang di dalam. Ia langsung mengerutkan keningnya, menebak-nebak siapa saja yang ada di dalam sana.

_Apa Jongdae mengundang teman-temannya untuk datang?_

Yixing tanpa ragu langsung membuka pintu apartemennya yang rupanya tidak terkunci itu. Ketika ia masuk, ia dapat melihat ada Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menatap Jongin dan Sehun. Ia lalu mengecek jam tangannya. "Jam sembilan malam. Untuk apa kalian ada di sini? Kalian seharusnya berada di apartemen kalian sendiri."

"Kami penasaran dengan cerita perjodohanmu, _hyung_," Jongin langsung menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Dan aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai besok, jadi aku memutuskan bahwa aku akan menunggumu pulang bersama dengan Jongdae _hyung_."

"Sayang sekali Jongin, tapi aku lelah sekali sekarang, dan aku tidak punya minat untuk bercerita," sahut Yixing sambil melepaskan mantelnya. Ia masuk ke kamarnya, lalu langsung menutup pintu.

"Tumben sekali Yixing _hyung_ tidak punya minat untuk bercerita," Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Jongdae langsung bangkit dari duduknya, sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu saja ia khawatir dengan keadaan Yixing. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kamar Yixing, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar pemuda tersebut. "Yixing, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kau adalah orang terbodoh di dunia kalau percaya aku baik-baik saja, Dae," balas Yixing dari dalam kamar. Suaranya terdengar kesal. "Kau harus tahu bahwa harga diriku baru saja diinjak-injak oleh seorang pria kaya raya yang arogan, tidak tahu sopan santun, dan dengan ketenangannya yang menyebalkan karena membuatku merasa diremehkan."

Uh-oh. Harga diri adalah hal penting bagi seorang Zhang Yixing. Meskipun Kim Joonmyeon hanya mengemukakan kesalahannya, bagi Yixing seorang Kim Joonmyeon baru saja menginjak-injak harga dirinya. Maka dari itu ia bersikap ketus sepanjang perjalanan. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Jongdae menghela nafas, lalu berkata, "Yixing, kau harus makan dulu. Aku tahu kau pasti belum kenyang. Aku akan membuatkanmu pasta kalau kau keluar dari kamarmu sekarang juga."

Yixing bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Jongdae benar soal ia belum benar-benar kenyang, bahkan sebenarnya ia sungguh-sungguh lapar saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia menyerah pada pasta buatan Jongdae. Benar-benar konyol.

"Baguslah. Kau sebaiknya menunggu bersama Jongin dan Sehun selama aku membuat pasta untuk kita berempat."

"Aku mau menemanimu saja," ujar Yixing cepat. Ia tidak ingin duduk bersama Jongin dan Sehun saat ini. Mereka pasti akan menanyainya banyak pertanyaan tentang acara perjodohannya, dan ia benar-benar belum _mood_ untuk membahas hal-hal tersebut. "Boleh, kan?"

Jongdae lagi-lagi hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Sudah dijelaskan kan sebelumnya, bahwa selama Jongdae bisa melakukan hal tersebut, ia akan mengiyakan permintaan Yixing.

"Aku mau _carbonara_, Dae," Yixing berkata sambil mengikuti langkah Jongdae menuju dapur. "Kalau Jongin dan Sehun memakai saus _bolognaise_ juga sudah cukup."

"Aye_ sir_." sahut Jongdae sambil tertawa pelan.

Yixing mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan sementara Jongdae mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Yixing menunggu sambil memainkan ponselnya yang baru saja Jongdae kembalikan padanya.

Jongdae melirik ke layar ponsel Yixing untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang pria itu mainkan, dan ternyata Yixing sedang main _Get Rich_. Ck, khas Yixing sekali.

Yixing yang sedang asyik bermain monopoli versi online itu tiba-tiba diganggu dengan pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Ketika melihat nomor yang tertera pada pesan tersebut, rupanya nomor tanpa nama. Berarti Yixing tidak mempunyai nomor orang tersebut dalam kontaknya. _Siapa?_

**From : 010 XXXX YYYY**

**Tuan Zhang. Ini Kim Joonmyeon. Jam berapa kau pergi kuliah?**

Ternyata si Kim Joonmyeon. Yixing menatap ponselnya kesal seakan-akan benda itu sudah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. Yixing memutuskan untuk membalas pesan itu 10 menit sesudahnya. Ia juga sudah menamai kontak itu menjadi 'Kim Sialan'.

**To : Kim Sialan**

**Tuan Kim. Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik memberitahumu hal itu. Jika dugaanku tepat, aku juga tidak butuh bantuanmu.**

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Yixing untuk mendapatkan balasan. Yixing jadi menduga-duga sendiri, apa yang sebenarnya sedang pria itu lakukan sehingga bisa membalas pesannya cepat-cepat? Apakah ia sedang tiduran di kamarnya sambil memegangi ponsel? Ah, untuk apa ia memikirkan hal itu. Itu bukan urusannya.

**From : Kim Sialan**

**Ini perintah dari Ayahku. Kau harus berhenti bersikap kekanakan dan menerimanya, Tuan Zhang. **

Sialan. Apa seorang Kim Joonmyeon baru mengirim pesan yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Zhang Yixing kekanakan?

**To : Kim Sialan**

**Aku tidak kekanakan, Tuan Kim. Aku sudah 23 tahun.**

**From : Kim Sialan**

**Aku tidak peduli, Tuan Zhang. Cepat katakan jam berapa kau pergi kuliah, dan semua masalah ini akan selesai.**

Cih. Masalah selesai apanya?

Yixing meletakkan ponselnya di meja dengan kasar. Ia benar-benar kesal. Dan ia memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan Joonmyeon lagi. Jika ia terus membalasnya, bisa-bisa ia terkena tekanan darah tinggi karena terus-terusan kesal karena Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal begitu? Tadi sepertinya kau sudah tenang," Jongdae memperhatikan raut wajah sahabatnya ketika ia meletakkan piring berisi _spaghetti carbonara_ di depan Yixing. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal lagi?"

"Tentu saja," sungut Yixing. Ia menarik piring berisi _spaghetti_ itu mendekati dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat panggil Jongin dan Sehun. Satu-satunya cara untuk meredakan amarahku ini adalah makan. Cepat, Kim Jongdae!"

Jongdae tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi ia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin dan Sehun yang berada di ruang tamu. "Kalian sebaiknya cepat ke dapur. Aku membuat _spaghetti_ untuk kalian. Dan kalian sebaiknya cepat-cepat."

Jongin dan Sehun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi bingung, tapi tetap mengikuti langkah cepat Jongdae menuju dapur. Mereka langsung mengerti mengapa Jongdae menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat menuju dapur. Zhang Yixing sedang sangat kesal. Dan jika seorang Yixing sedang sangat kesal, yang ia butuhkan adalah sepiring makanan lezat. Dan ia sebaiknya mendapatkannya dengan cepat. Ya, Yixing punya suatu kelemahan dengan makanan. Ia gampang sekali menyerah ketika disuguhkan makanan lezat.

Waktu makan dilalui dengan keheningan dari pihak Yixing. Meskipun Jongin dan Sehun sudah berusaha membuat keributan dan keramaian, Yixing tetap diam. Hal itu membuat ketiga manusia yang berada di ruang makan bersama Yixing kebingungan. Tak biasanya Yixing diam saja ketika Jongin dan Sehun membuat keributan. Ia biasanya marah, atau pada akhirnya malah ikut-ikutan ribut. Tapi ia tidak pernah diam.

"_Hyung_, apakah kau sedang ada masalah?" Sehun memberanikan diri. Meskipun ia sering menjahili Yixing, tapi diam-diam ia sangat peduli dan menyayangi _hyung_nya yang satu itu. "Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja."

Yixing hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanpa membalas perkataan Sehun. Membuat Sehun enggan untuk bertanya lagi kepada Yixing.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian…

"Percaya atau tidak, ada seseorang yang baru mengenalku dan ia bilang bahwa aku kekanakan," Yixing berkata dengan suara penuh amarah. "Kalau Jongdae yang bilang, aku akan mengerti karena dia memang sudah mengenalku sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi lelaki ini, dia baru mengenalku beberapa jam dan sudah berani bilang bahwa aku kekanakan!"

_Oh, ternyata begitu_, adalah isi pikiran Jongdae, Jongin, dan Sehun.

"Siapa, _hyung_?" Jongin bertanya. "Calon pendampingmu?"

"Iya! Lelaki menyebalkan itu!" Yixing berkata sambil menusuk-nusuk sisa _spaghetti_ di piringnya. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa yang sedang ditusuk-tusuknya saat ini adalah Kim Joonmyeon, bukan _spaghetti_. "Aku benar-benar bingung apa yang membuat kedua orangtuaku benar-benar menyukainya. Oke, dia memang direktur muda berusia 25 tahun. Masa depanku pasti terjamin bersamanya. Dia juga sopan pada orangtua. Tapi selain itu? Tidak ada! Orangtuaku harusnya tidak menyukainya."

"Ehm," Jongdae berdeham. "Dari apa yang kudengar, sepertinya dia benar-benar tipe menantu idaman para mertua."

"Tapi dia jelas-jelas bukan tipe pendamping idaman. Setidaknya bagiku," dengus Yixing. "Apakah dia tidak tahu sopan santun? Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak mengejek seseorang yang baru saja dia kenal?"

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Mungkin karena _hyung_ juga bersikap kasar padanya? Mungkin dia anggap bila _hyung_ bersikap kasar, ia juga bisa bersikap semaunya."

"Sehun," Yixing menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku kasar memang darisananya. Pernahkah kau melihatku tidak kasar? Bahkan saat pertama kali berkenalan, aku sudah kasar, meskipun agak kutahan karena aku baru mengenalmu. Aku hanya bersikap sopan pada orangtua. Dan sebelum kau berkata bahwa lelaki ini juga hanya sopan pada orangtua sepertiku, tidak. Aku mendengarnya menelpon temannya ketika diantar pulang olehnya, dan jujur saja, dia sangat baik dan lembut. Kenapa hanya padaku?"

"Mungkin karena ia tidak suka dijodohkan dan memutuskan untuk membencimu," ujar Jongin. "Biasanya memang begitu, kan?"

"Yah, mungkin," Yixing lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Ia lalu bangkit dari duduknya secara tiba-tiba, mengejutkan ketiga temannya. "Aku lelah. Aku mau tidur, oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ketiga temannya, Yixing berjalan ke dapur, mencuci piring bekas makannya, lalu langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Dia sedang benar-benar marah, ya?"

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Yixing terbangun dengan perasaan yang lebih baik. Ia merasa konyol karena telah melampiaskan kekesalannya pada teman-temannya. Biasanya ia tidak seperti itu. Paling-paling, ia melampiaskan kekesalannya hanya pada Jongdae. Pada Jongin dan Sehun? Tidak pernah.

Yixing mengecek jam yang terletak di meja di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Setengah tujuh. Masih ada waktu 90 menit sebelum ia pergi untuk kuliah. Hari itu hari Senin, dan kelas pertamanya di hari Senin terdapat di jam sembilan pagi.

Yixing mengecek ponselnya, dan mendapati sepuluh pesan dari Joonmyeon. Inti dari pesan-pesan tersebut hanya satu: 'Aku akan datang jam tujuh ke apartemenmu, Tuan Zhang. Dan kita akan pergi untuk sarapan, lalu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat kuliahmu. Tidak ada bantahan. Perintah dari Ayahku.'

Yixing menggeram kesal. Jam tujuh pagi? Yang benar saja. Itu berarti 30 menit dari sekarang, padahal Yixing masih ingin menikmati tempat tidurnya untuk beberapa menit ke depan.

Kim Joonmyeon sialan.

\- To Be Continued -

Hai, maaf ya kalau agak telat update. Saya juga minta maaf karena Chapter 3 kayaknya bakal lama rilisnya karena sebentar lagi, saya akan menghadapi UN. Jadi mungkin Chapter 3 akan di update sekitar bulan Mei pertengahan. Harap sabar, ya?

Oh ya, terimakasih buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin: **myunicorn91, Xiao yueliang, the-dancing-petals, Madelene Lexie, xingmyun, laysoo, steffanyelfxoticsbaby, guardian-xing, **fa, **ShinJiWoo920202, **Shim Yeonhae, **anislmufidah, **sasa, demo, **Phylindan, **purplexing. Review kalian yang bikin saya semangat buat ngelanjutin fanfic ini. Makasih ya, saya minta maaf belum bisa bales review kalian.

Oh ya, maaf juga kalau ada yang gasuka dengan pemasukan Kyungsoo sebagai pacarnya Joonmyeon. Yah, Yixing kan punya Jongdae, masa Joonmyeon gapunya siapa-siapa/? Yah, kalau ada yang gasuka, silahkan sampaikan di kotak review dan sertakan orang yang cocok sebagai pemeran pacar Joonmyeon selain Kyungsoo. Jangan cuma bilang gasuka ya, soalnya nanti kalau udah saya ganti terus gasuka lagi sama penggantinya, kan repot. Huehe.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
